The Impossible
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: Life in Domino City is pretty typical and average until it's suddenly not. [Crossover with Supernatural!]


_A/N: I recently rediscovered the love I've always had for some shows that, over the years, I've stopped watching. One of those shows is Yu-Gi-Oh, and I thought to myself that when so much supernatural stuff happens in this show, it's kind of a sign to do a crossover with none other than CW's Supernatural, which is also quite awesome in itself. I've also had this idea brewing in my head for a while so I figure now's the time to get it out._

Couple things first: this story will contain OCs, some important, some not. It is how I've decided to bridge the two shows together in addition to the plot. Also, while we can all assume that Domino City is in Japan, I've taken liberties with this, and set it in America (since the show has never made it canon that the city is located in Japan, to my knowledge). Finally, in regards to timeline settings, this story takes place after Duelist Kingdom, but before Battle City (in Yu-Gi-Oh), and season 2 before Sam dies (in Supernatural).

Lastly, please review! It will encourage me to write more!

* * *

 **Kaiba Corporation**

 **Domino City, New York**

 **April 15, 2005**

Seto Kaiba sat behind the large, cherry oak desk, hands clasped together tightly. His blue eyes were narrowed in a look of anger and frustration, lips pressed together tightly in a deep frown.

"So."

The man sitting opposite from him, this one older in his 30's, twitched as Seto finally spoke. Dressed in a dark suit, he couldn't fight the nerves that betrayed him, making him feel frozen to the core and shake like he was stuck in a winter storm.

"Sir, I can explain-" the man began, his voice wavering with every syllable. He cursed himself silently, hating that his boss - a sixteen year old CEO, _someone half his age_ \- was someone who made him a bundle of nervous energy. Someone who made him feel like a child who had been caught drinking or breaking the law.

"You'd better start explaining to your wife why you're out of a job, Barlow." Seto cut in, his own voice firm and unwavering. If it were possible, his blue eyes seemed to grow colder, his voice sending shivers up and down the man's back. "Now, _get out_."

"But, sir-"

"No. I don't want to hear it." Seto cut in, once again before pushing himself out of his chair to a standing position. His large six-foot-one frame leaned slightly over the desk, in an intimidating lean. Seto resisted the urge to smirk as he watched Luke Barlow squirm just a touch bit more, and swallow nervously. "I will not tolerate treason from my employees."

Sometimes, he loved firing people. Watching them squirm like the snake they were made it worth it.

"I want you to pack your things up and get out of my building. _Immediately_. And I don't ever want to see you back here." He swallowed, continuing to eye Barlow. "Do I make myself clear?"

Barlow nodded, swallowed nervously and pushed his horn-rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Now get out."

Seto watched Barlow climb out of the chair, turn on his heel and walk as briskly out of the large office as he could, not turning back or bothering to argue again. The door didn't even slam shut, as Seto was expecting. Instead, it closed with the softest click that he wasn't even sure Brucket had walked through it.

Seto waited in silence for just a few moments to make sure Barlow wouldn't return before his phone began to ring. Shifting his gaze to it, he let it ring once, twice before picking it up.

"Kaiba here."

* * *

Luke Barlow glared half-heartedly at the keys in his hand. Parked in the driveway of his two-story townhouse that he had bought only last year, he narrowed his dark eyes at the keys.

He didn't want to go inside. If he did, his wife would ask questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer. She would ask him why he was home, and he'd have to tell her that he had gotten fired. Then, he'd have to tell her _why_ he had gotten fired. Then, he'd have to tell her _what_ he had done that was worth getting fired for.

But... he couldn't sit in the car all day. He knew he'd have to go inside at some point and deal with the consequences of a horrible decision.

His wife. Dear Christine. She wouldn't understand. She would begin to fret about money and expenses, future plans, or whatever problem she could think of. She would cry that now, with him being unemployed, they wouldn't have enough money to have a baby, or pay bills.

If she did understand, she would argue that Luke had done what he had done with good intentions and that Seto Kaiba was an impossible man who couldn't see that. She would curse his name until her face turned blue, and Luke would love her for it. Even if it was Luke's fault.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed open the door to his Dodge Charger and climbed out, shutting it behind him. Briefcase in hand, he took another deep sigh and forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. Make his way to the front door. Push the key into the lock and turn.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out, trying to sound as casual as he could as he entered the house. His termination from Kaiba Corporation was a conversation that could wait. Yes, a couple hours wouldn't make a difference.

Silence greeted him, which was odd, but not entirely unusual. It was only late afternoon. She might've been out running errands. Or attending some yoga class of hers. Luke really didn't know what his wife got up to while he was at the office.

Resting the leather briefcase on the floor by the closet, he began to loosen the dark blue tie from around his neck and popped open the top button of his collared shirt. Padding into the kitchen, he made a beeline for the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Twisting off the cap, he took a much-needed drink, and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He couldn't shake the disappointment and sadness of losing a job, especially a job that paid well. Sure, he might not have _loved_ his marketing administration position, but he enjoyed the creativity and work enough. The paycheck wasn't a bad perk, either.

 _Seto Kaiba may be a sixteen-year-old douchebag CEO_ , he thought, _but at least he pays well._

Taking another swig of beer, Luke paused with the bottle to his lips. Something felt... off. Slowly lowering the brown bottle, clutching it in his hand, he frowned. He could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up, his body grow tense and tight. It felt like someone was watching him.

But that couldn't be right. Who would be watching him?

He and Christine weren't exactly social with their neighbours, preferring to keep to themselves. Even if they were social, Luke wasn't the most interesting person and so, had no reason to have fans or stalkers or even a nosy neighbour.

He let himself gaze over the empty kitchen, bright from the sunlight that pooled through the windows. Nothing seemed out of place, and from what he could hear, the silence was deafening. Which meant that nobody was (or should be) in the house but him.

He decided that maybe he was just paranoid, upset from a troubling day at work and shrugged it off. When he lifted the bottle to his lips again, that was when he smelt it.

Something that smelled suspiciously like rotting eggs.

That wasn't right, either. They didn't even have eggs in the house at the moment. Luke knew this because he had eaten the last two for breakfast a couple days ago and they hadn't gone grocery shopping yet to replace them.

So just _what was it?_

Pushing himself away from the counter, Luke rested the neglected bottle on the countertop, deciding to check the house and see if he could figure out what was bothering him so much. Turning on his heel to exit the kitchen, figuring the living room was a room just as good a place to as any to start, Luke froze in place.

There, in front of him, was a black cloud. Swirling in place, in mid-air.

 _Impossible._

It crackled with energy, almost like a mini storm cloud. Luke blinked, both in curiosity and fear, and swallowed heavily.

No, this was _impossible_. Things like mini storm clouds didn't happen. At least, not inside a house, and it was _never_ black. Darkest of grays, yes, but _not_ entirely black.

He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Something about this cloud made his blood run cold; and when the cloud suddenly thrust itself at him, forcing itself into his mouth and down his throat, Luke felt himself unable to move, or cry. Or scream for help.

* * *

When he approached the darkened Kaiba Corporation building later that night, it was raining. Every so often, lightning would light up with sky with bright flashes, and thunder would roll through like an unending drumbeat.

Stopping just short of the front doors, Luke Barlow looked up at the building that for the past three years he had called work. A flash of lightning lit up the red KC logo near the roof, before dimming back into darkness.

Already soaked from head to toe, Luke closed his eyes and allowed the rain to continue to wash over him. There was something beautiful about the rain. Washing away the dirt, making things clean. The comforting 'thud, thud, thud' sound it made as it hit the roof, or windows.

Opening his eyes, he let his gaze linger over the darkened Kaiba Corporation logo again for just a few moments. Not sure why he had returned, or what it was that he was going to do here, Luke bit his lower lip in thought. All he knew was that he felt drawn here. Like someone, or something, wanted him to come here.

"This is stupid," he said to himself, preparing to turn on his heel and go home. "I'm going crazy."

 _Are you?_

Luke stopped, feeling his breathing hitch. That voice… He had heard that voice this afternoon. He was sure of it. Sure, the afternoon was a blur, ever since he had been evicted from the tower in front of him. But this voice. It was cold, calculating. It wasn't one he could forget.

"Who's there?" Luke called out nervously, spinning on his heel to look behind him. The street behind him was empty. No cars, no pedestrians. After all, who would be out in this weather by choice?

 _I'm right here. Inside your head._

Luke tried to fight off the feeling of panic, continuing to turn in circles. Trying to see if someone was playing a sick joke on him. "Seriously! Stop hiding!"

 _Seto Kaiba needs to be taught a lesson, dontcha think?_

"What?" Luke breathed out. "Who are you?"

If he hadn't been scared, something he would freely admit to right now, Luke would think he was going crazy. Hearing voices? That's nuts. Especially ones in his head, apparently, since there was no physical person that he could see that would be the reason for this conversation to be happening.

 _I told you. I'm inside your head. Now, let's go school that douchebag._

Before Luke could respond, he suddenly found himself walking towards the doors, and pulling at each set until one opened. Once out of the rain, Luke felt himself shaking off as much as the rain as he could, before moving towards to the security desk. There was only one way up to the offices, and it required a keycard, something he no longer possessed.

"Luke? What're you doing back here?" A security guard, dressed in a dark suit and tie, looked up from whatever magazine he had been flipping through. His dark brown hair had been combed back, grey eyes trained on Luke.

"Hey," he heard himself replying. "I forgot some stuff in my desk. Personal items. I was hoping I could go up and get them."

"Sorry, Luke. I know we're friends, but Mr Kaiba gave me strict instructions to not let you on the property." The man shook his head, and motioned to the doors with his hand. "I need to ask you to leave."

Luke felt his lips purse together and nod in understanding. Before he could stop himself, he quickly grabbed hold of the guard's outstretched hand with his left and swung with his right. Landing a solid punch to the man's jaw, Luke grabbed hold of his suit jacket and hauled him out of the chair and onto his knees where he bashed the guard's head against the edge of the desk once, twice, three times until the body fell over heavily.

"Yeah, well, I need to speak with Mr Kaiba, Bernie." Luke heard himself reply, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth. Or from picking Bernie's pockets until he found the small grey key card, a bit thicker than a regular credit card. "Thanks for this, man."

Heading over to the bank of elevators, he pushed the 'Up' button and hummed happily until the doors opened with a ding. Stepping in, he tapped the card against the small black box, and punched in the command for the tenth floor. When the doors opened, he strolled out and down the long quiet, empty hallway.

Stopping in front of his former boss's office door, he didn't bother with a knock but instead entered with a happy "Hello, Mr Kaiba, sir!"

Luke watched Seto look up from his laptop, surprise melting into anger at seeing who was interrupting his work.

"Barlow, what are you doing back here? I told you I never wanted to see your face here again."

"I know what you said," Luke's body responded. "But I wanted to see you. We have business to finish up."

"No, we don't. I fired you. Your business here is done."

Luke tried to stop himself, but he could feel a smirk playing against his lips as he reached into his jacket and pull out the knife he had brought along with him from home. A long, bladed steak knife.

He watched Seto stand up quickly, blue eyes trained on the knife before snapping to Luke's. "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things. I want you to know that you can't treat people like you do." Luke tapped the blade's side against his palm, and pouted mockingly. "Someone might have a problem with it."

"I'm calling security." Seto glared and reached for the phone before Luke tsked and strode over, stabbing the phone set with the knife. Seto yanked his hand back at the last second, just barely missing the chance to lose fingers.

"Bernie's having a nap downstairs, and I don't want us to be interrupted."

Seto growled in frustration and anger at being threatened, especially on his own turf.

Luke yanked the knife from the mess of plastic and wires from what used to be the phone and smiled coldly. "Ready? Because now it's time to play."

* * *

 _A/N: How was that? Liked it? Hated it? Please review!_


End file.
